


Under the Desk

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Nott Safe for Work, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Caleb is trying to study, but Veth had other ideas.
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Under the Desk

His girlfriend could be such a little shit sometimes. At least as a goblin, she would mute her affection for Caleb, keeping things on the down low, but now it seemed like she was determined to destroy him.

It was a late night, Caleb was studying and Veth had joined them, playing with Fumpkin and messing around with various cantrips. Caleb could tell she was bored, but he was a bit too busy to deal with that. Eventually, she moseyed her way over to Caleb's desk. Leaning over the table to look at his papers, her breast rested on the flat surface. Caleb payed no mind, putting her out of mind. 

"What language is that?" She asked, pointing at the book.

"Celestial," He responded, not tearing his eyes away from the paper. In his peripherals, she frowned, before her eyes lit up. Caleb was concerned for a moment, that look never meant anything but mischief. 

"Hey Lebby?"

"Ja?"

"Do you want a blowjob?"

Caleb sputtered for a second, totally taken aback. He looked at his girlfriend, her eye tattoos shimmering in the moonlight.

"I-I'm sorry?" He coughed. 

"You wouldn't even have to stop reading or anything," She pointed out. "Then I'll totally leave you alone and you can read or whatever."

"I... what?"

"I'm really good at it," She told him. "And I never got to when I was a goblin with the teeth and all."

Caleb couldn't help but be a bit excited at the prospect. He had never received any such thing from her before.

"I-" He started, before solidifying his response. "Sure. If that's what you want to do."

She beamed at him, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek innocently.

"Should... should we move?" He asked, preparing to get up. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, no. The whole point is that you can keep reading," She pointed out. He nodded, his face completely red, as she sunk down to underneath the desk.

She rubbed the inside of his thigh with one hand, while the other undid his belt. She was an expert with locks, so unlatching a pair of pants took no time at all. He lifted his ass so she could remove his pants and underwear completely. He couldn't help but look on as she smiled up at him, his half hardened cock laying on his stomach. She gazed up at him from underneath her lashes. He realized he had been totally silent and still for the last minute or so, although that felt excusable from how sudden a proposition this was. 

"You look really good at that angle," He told her, his voice almost choking from how arousing the sight was. She hummed in response, noncommittally. 

Breaking eye contact, she licked a wet stripe in her hand, before gently grasping his cock. Slowly, she rubbed the length of the base, quickly bringing him to full hardness. Caleb let out a small whine, she knew exactly how to get him off, it was almost scary. She looked up at the sound and frowned.

"Don't look at me! You're supposed to be reading!" She told him. Caleb realized now that she was serious, so to humor her, he returned to his book. 

It was incredibly difficult to pay attention to a book whilst receiving a hand job, but she was taking it slow enough the pleasure wasn't all encompassing.

**Talonstadt has a high population of Dragonborns, as the majority of the populous were received from Draconia. Due to this fact, their neighboring town of Felderwin have-**

\- Caleb dropped the book he was reading as his hands instinctually grabbed for Veth's head as she wrapped her lips around his cock. Her eyes fluttered up at him, as her tongue ran over his slit, collecting the pre cum.

After playing with the tip for a few agonizing moments, She began to work her way down the base of his cock. Caleb was taken aback by how easily she undertook this, as she made her way down without gagging once. She got 3/4 down before sliding back up. He could see the indent of his cock in her cheeks, and the sight pulled something possessive in his chest.

Her mouth, like the rest of her, was safe and warm. Not to mention how _ridiculously good_ she was at this. She hadn't been lying before he found, as she reached the end of his cock, her nose pressing into the V of his hips. Her eyes were closed, and he felt her gag a bit, before she slid back up once more. 

"Oh gods, Veth," He gasped, holding onto her head for dear life. "Y-you're incredible. I- you're so good, I-" 

She chuckled a bit, the vibrations from the noise encompassing his dick. He gasped and arched his back, she sucked harder. He had no idea how she was so good at this, but the effect was overwhelming. Her throat was tight and wet, and her tongue was doing indescribable things to the tip of his cock. 

"Fuck, Veth," He moaned as she licked picked up pace, bobbing her head quicker. "I'm going to cum." 

She made eye contact, and hummed in acknowledgment, but persisted nonetheless. He felt his climax rising surprisingly quickly, but Veth seemed determined to kick him over the edge with her mouth on him. 

His orgasm rolled through him like a wave, intense and blinding. His legs were trembling as Veth pulled away, and as he very slowly regained his senses. She zipped him up and stood. He could only gaze at her through hazy, infatuated eyes. 

"Was that good?" She asked, her voice hoarse. 

"I didn't get much reading done," He responded, his brain still scrambled. 

She chuckled before responding, "I'll take that as a yes." 

"I- yes. That was amazing. You're really good at that," He told her, cupping her cheek. "Thank you." 

"No problem, Lebby," She replied, her voice still rough. Caleb pressed a soft kiss to the top of her forehead, before she walked back over to her perch, and feather fall on a pencil she threw in the air. 

He returned to his book, relaxed and ready to work. 


End file.
